


Something Steady, Something Soon

by RayneSummer



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Chloe and Elena are the best, F/F, Gen, I get The Lost Legacy tomorrow and I have feels about Chloe/Nadine being amazing girlfriends, and Chloe and Nadine are going to be the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 18:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayneSummer/pseuds/RayneSummer
Summary: “I mean my girlfriend. She's pretty damn – well, I was going to say tough but actually, she's also pretty damn pretty.”Elena smiled at her almost knowingly. “That's adorable.”Chloe waved a hand. “I know. Don't tell anyone.”





	Something Steady, Something Soon

**Author's Note:**

> So I get The Lost Legacy tomorrow, pre-ordered and everything, and I have so many Chloe/Nadine feels already, and also I always have Chloe & Elena best friend feelings.. Anyway I was thinking about this on the way back up from walking the dog this evening and I just had to write it, I love and miss Chloe so much, I can't wait for the (first date) adventure with (her girlfriend) Nadine, which will happen tomorrow morning as soon as the game shop opens and I get there. So I will see you all on the other side, whenever that may be. Amen be to The Girls, forever, amen.

“Elena Fisher, little miss Sunshine herself, hello!”

It would have been poetic to say the door banged open, but actually Chloe just opened it normally – although if it was locked, she probably still would have walked in, and that would have been dramatic.

Elena looked up from the oven, a grin immediately forming on her face at that voice. “Chloe! What're you doing here at,” she glanced at the clock in the lounge, “only 6'o'clock?”

The Australian sighed melodramatically as she walked into the room and flopped onto the sofa, turning to face the kitchen area and settling herself comfortably in a lounging position.

“Oh you know, just checking in.” She raised an eyebrow and glanced around pointedly before addressing Elena again, “talking of, where's the husband?”

Elena chuckled, wiping her hands on a dish towel before walking around to join Chloe and sitting next to the woman who turned to face her.

“Taking Cassie to the park. If we wear her out before bedtime, there's some chance of sleep at least!”

Chloe shook her head, a smile on her face. “Darling, we've already been over this. If you can't do the crime, don't do the time!” She paused when Elena gave her a look. “What?! It's similar enough!”

Elena rolled her eyes but she had a smile on her face too; the days of taking half the things Chloe said seriously were long past, and though she'd been an honourary aunt the same amount of time that Elena had been an actual mother, she didn't have the extra experience of living a domestic life any longer than the times she stayed with them.

“Nevermind.” Elena glanced over at the kitchen, squinting to see if she remembered to set the timer on the oven. Chloe followed her gaze, raising an eyebrow.

“So what you making?”

As Chloe thought, the other woman couldn't bear the thought of not having set a timer or something, and got up to check before answering the proposed question.

“Uh, just an apple pie.” She fiddled with the timing thing on the oven and bent down to check the cookery inside.

Chloe squinted. “You mean, like 'mum's homemade apple pie' kind of apple pie?”

“Well, yeah, I guess.” Elena smirked at her friend's expression as she sat back down, drawing her knees up to her chin and leaning back, watching Chloe. Who shook her head as if to get the idea out of her mind, and settled back too with a sigh.

There was a moment of comfortable silence, the sounds of the neighbour's children in their garden filtering in through the window.

One of the children suddenly screamed and Chloe actually flinched – it was a tiny thing and if Elena hadn't been paying attention to the other woman, she wouldn't have noticed, but it was definitely something. And it was therefore something that needed distracting and probably distancing.

Well, Elena could do one of those things at least.

She shifted slightly to more face the Australian, who in turn noticed and turned expectedly, maybe even looking a little relived at the distraction. Maybe. If Elena didn't know her better.

“Anyway, I was going to say, how are things?”

Chloe raised an eyebrow, a twinkle of mischief in her eyes. “Things? What things?”

Just like before, the metaphorical prodding got her an eyeroll. It was very much faultlessly amusing though.

“You know; things! Jobs, life, and stuff...” She trailed off, looking at Chloe expectantly, waiting for her to pick up the conversation.

“Mm-hm.” Chloe picked at her sleeve, momentarily distracted by a loose thread as she thought about a good answer.

Not that she was going to lie, it was just slightly delicate, so to speak, from what she heard of her long-since ex's newest adventure.

Well, over a year old now, but still. It was indeed the latest venture of his, unless Victor was holding back more information.

And of course not that what they had began to take on this year wasn't an adventure of its own; from what she had heard (which wasn't much, admittedly), parenting was the greatest adventure one could have.

(Okay, so that was the inside message of the 'congratulations on the birth' card she'd mailed them, but still.)

“Chloe?”

“Huh?” She looked up to see Elena's getting-concerned face and realised she'd kept silent instead of answering. Whoops.

“Sorry, love.” - And this time she really meant the nickname - “Got a lot on my mind.”

It was the truth, after all.

Elena nodded in an sympathetic but understanding sort of way. “Yeah. Know what that feels like.”

The Australian peered at her, a little disconcerted by that reply. Maybe parenting wasn't so beautiful or whatever after all.

Or maybe they had both been through a lot.

Chloe chuckled, earning her another concerned look. Elena squinted at her, trying to figure her thinking, probably.

“Hey. What's so funny?”

She shook her head, a smile on her face. “Oh, a lot,” she assured, “but since you asked...”

“Uh, I asked what was going on with you.” Elena gave her a pointed look. “Suddenly laughing isn't really an answer where I'm from, I don't know if Australia is different or...”

Chloe gave her a small playful push, making Elena grin too.

“Okay, okay.” She settled back again, making herself comfortable to listen with her full attention. “So, what's the story?”

“Oh, you journalist--”

“Yep. Now, tell me.”

“I was about to.” Chloe looked away importantly, watching Elena's reaction out of the corner of her eye. “But we can't be too long, I'm meant to be meeting the missus in a couple hours, we've got a job--”

“'The Missus'? You're married?! Chloe–!”

“What?! No!” Chloe gave her an incredulous look. “We don't all get hitched, love.” She sighed dramatically. “I mean my girlfriend. She's pretty damn – well, I was going to say tough but actually, she's also pretty damn pretty.”

Elena smiled at her almost knowingly. “That's adorable.”

Chloe waved a hand. “I know. Don't tell anyone.” She took a breath to speak again, but chuckled instead. She really needed to come over more often; aside from seeing Nate and Victor once in a while, talking with Elena was actually really nice.

“So. Do I get to meet her?”

“Ooooohh. That's... Well actually, you may have already met her.” Seeing Elena's confused expression, Chloe added, “I've heard your close family have already had confrontations. And hey, I would have just brought her round if I was certain of her history, but in this case, considering it...”

“Wait.” Elena narrowed her eyes suspiciously, thinking. “I may know who you're talking about, and if I'm right then firstly I approve--”

“Wow, I need your approval--?”

“NOT that you need my approval,” she amended loudly, “but I can see how she'd be very nice, in the right environment. And also, thank you for not just bringing her round, in that case.”

Chloe couldn't help laughing again. “The 'right environment'?!”

“You know what I mean!”

She shook her head, chuckling. “You mean, when not in the middle of leading a mercenary team to preferably kill your husband and father-in-law?”

Elena's smile was answer enough but she nodded anyway, barely able to not laugh outright herself at the actual ironic hilarity of it all. “That's the one.”

Because, you know, when not in the midst of being shot at or – in Nate's case – falling off cliffs and dealing with psychopaths, it was somewhat amusing to think of all the shit they've done.

But now, with a daughter who so took after her father and a safe life of historic ventures to get on with, Elena felt more pleasure in her life than ever before.

And if she was right, then Nadine Ross had a better adventure to take on as well, and with no better partner.

**Author's Note:**

> Also I still don't know what Endings are, but actually, this isn't that bad, so.
> 
> Please kudos & leave a comment if you can, it's really lovely to hear from readers and other writers all the time. Thank you :)


End file.
